


Vomit

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Luke suffer from a stomach bug, leaving Padmé to run the house with a little help from Shmi.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Vomit

Vomit splattered on the floor as Anakin leaned over the side of the bed. The acidic smell is invading his nostrils and making his eyes water. He groaned, the stomach acid burning his throat as he caught his breath. Padmé stirred next to him. 

“Ani? You alright?” She asked, her voice gruff and sleepy. 

“Fine,” he lied, his stomach contracting again, forcing his dinner back up and onto the floor. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” Padmé sat up, turning the light on as she did so. 

“Momma!” Luke called, grasping her attention as Anakin pitched forward again. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to tend to her son. Anakin groaned, letting his head rest against the bottom of the bed. He felt weak, like he was on fire, and like he’d been drenched in cold water at the same time. It took all his energy to sit up, and he vomited again. He heard the water running in the bathroom. Luke must have vomited as well. 

“Luke puked,” Padmé announced, carrying their son, still wrapped in a large brown bath towel. “And so did you.” She set Luke on Anakin’s legs before pressing her hand to his forehead. “Ani, why didn’t you tell me you threw up?” 

He shrugged. “Thought I could make it to the bathroom.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go change Luke’s sheets and move Leia onto the couch, so she doesn’t get sick. I’ll bring you a bowl or something for you to puke in.” Anakin sighed, closing his eyes again and leaning against her touch. 

“Okay.” Padmé smiled softly at him before leaving the room. Luke moaned pitifully. “Padmé?” She stuck her head back in the room. “Is he still naked?” Anakin asked, gesturing to Luke. 

“No, he’s got a nighttime pull-up on. I didn’t want him to shit his pants again.” Anakin grunted, pulling Luke to lay on his chest. 

“‘S cold, dad,” Luke moaned, burying his face into Anakin’s neck. 

“I know.” Both boys sighed, teeth clacking together as they shivered. Padmé came back with a small bowl for Luke and a bucket for her husband. 

“Go back to sleep, boys. I’m going to lay out there with Leia. Holler if you need anything,” Padmé whispered, pushing Anakin’s hair off his forehead. 

“Okay.” Luke was already sleeping on Anakin and Anakin not far behind his son. 

* * *

Padmé got up in the morning, got Julie dressed, got Leia dressed, got both girls breakfast, and set to eat before checking on the boys. 

Anakin was still asleep; his arm tossed over his eyes, his shirt was drenched in sweat, his face gaunt, pale, and flushed with fever. 

Luke was waking up as she approached the bed. 

“Hey, Bear. How are you this morning?” His face mirrored his father’s. Pale, sweaty, flushed with fever, and his eyes glassy and sunken in with dark circles around them.

“Yucky,” Luke answered. “Where’s my lion?” 

“I had to wash him, buddy. He’s in the dryer right now. Daddy’s next to you, though.” She stroked Luke’s soft blond hair out of his eyes. “Do you want Mimi to come over, or do you want me to stay home?” 

“Stay,” Anakin grunted, tangling his fingers in the sheets.

“What about the girls?” Padmé laughed, still stroking Luke’s hair. 

“I want Mimi,” Luke whispered. 

“Okay, how about I stay home and play with the girls and keep them away, so they don’t get sick, and Mimi can come to keep an eye on you, boys?” Anakin’s eyes closed again, as did Luke’s. 

“Okay,” both of them whispered, falling back asleep. Padmé smiled, kissed the boys on the forehead, and covered them with another blanket. 

“Padmé?” Anakin croaked miserably, “may I have some water or something? My mouth tastes like puke.” 

“Of course, love. Should I bring something for Luke or wait and get you guys some juice later?”

“A sippy cup for him would be fine. He won’t drink it right away,” Anakin dry heaved for a second before vomiting again. “I got puke on your blanket.” 

“Blankets can be washed. I’ll get another one.” She kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep. Your mom should be here when you wake up.” 

Anakin’s eyes fluttered closed, and he relaxed into the warmth of the bed. Padmé patted his shoulder, picked the bucket up, and swapped it for a clean one. 

“Momma? Is daddy okay?” Leia asked, her brown eyes filled with worry, her tiny fingers tapping on the table. 

“Daddy’s throwing up, but he’ll be okay.” 

“Luke?” Julie chirped, looking for her brother. 

“Luke’s not feeling good either. He’s in my bed with daddy. We’re going to have a girls’ day while the boys are sleeping.” 

“Okay,” Leia agreed, “are we goin’ to the park?” 

“No, I was planning to hang out here. We can watch movies and play blocks and color.” 

“Momma! I pooped!” Luke shouted. 

“Luke, I’m changing you right now,” she heard Anakin say. “There’s no reason to shout for mom.” 

“Leia, would you like to see if Mimi wants to join us?” 

“Yes!” Padmé called her mother-in-law and handed the phone to Leia. “Hi, Mimi! Luke an’ Daddy is pukin’. Wanna come over for a girls’ day?” Leia was quiet for a minute. “Okay, Mimi.” She handed the phone back to Padmé. ”Mimi wants to talk to you.”

* * *

Anakin lay on his side, Luke pressed to his chest, a bottle of Gatorade clutched in his hand, and his eyes glued to the TV. 

“Daddy, my belly hurts,” Luke whispered. 

“Are you going to puke?” Vomit hit the floor once again. Anakin grabbed the bucket, sat up, pulling Luke with him. “Puke in the bucket, dude. It’s alright,” he uttered, breathing heavily. Luke dry heaved as he finished, vomit on his chin, tears on his cheeks, and snot dripping from his nose. 

Anakin wiped Luke’s face with the towel he’d been wrapped up in earlier as his mouth went dry and his stomach started churning, nausea washing over him. Shmi knocked on the door, poking her head in the room. 

“I thought I heard puking. Give him here,” she took Luke in her arms, pushing the bucket closer to Anakin. “It’s alright, Bear. Mimi’s got you. You’re okay.” Anakin vomited, the bile burning his throat and nose. “It’s okay. Let’s go potty and take a warm bath. I promise you’ll feel better after that.” 

“Mimi, I want my lion,” Luke moaned, resting his head against her shoulder. 

“We’ll get him to you after your bath, okay?”

“Okay.” Shmi started the water, letting it warm up a bit while she undressed her grandson. Luke shivered as he stood in the bathroom. “Mimi? Is Papa my daddy’s daddy?” 

“No, he’s Uncle Owen’s daddy. Your Daddy’s daddy died a long time ago.” 

“Oh. Do you miss him?” 

“All the time. But I love Papa, and he knows that your grandpa died, and that makes it a bit easier.” She set Luke in the tub, letting the warm water release the tension out of his muscles. Anakin knocked on the doorframe, startling his mother. 

“Hey, mom? Padmé said you brought over some stuff for Luke and me.” 

“It’s on the counter, Ani. How are you feeling?” She asked, running a washcloth over Luke’s face, cleaning dried tears off his cheeks. 

“Pretty bad. I haven’t been this sick in a while. Not since dad died, at least.” 

“You got Pneumonia right after we moved here.” 

“That was Ben.” Anakin took a seat on the closed toilet lid. “Last time I got sick this bad, I remember lying in your bed in…Ohio? Maybe Oklahoma, and we watched a movie because Dad had his vasectomy after Ahsoka.” Anakin leaned his head back, eyes closing, and sighing.

Shmi smiled back at Luke. “Your daddy has some crazy memory, Bear.” Luke grunted. “Okay, boys, let's get you back to bed.” She lifted the child from the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel and hugging him to her chest. 

“Mimi? Can I wear my big boy, underpants?” Shmi smiled, glancing at her son. Anakin shrugged but didn’t open his eyes. 

“He pooped himself earlier, but you’re the nurse. It’s your call, mom.” Shmi rolled her eyes, Anakin wasn’t being difficult intentionally. “I would put him in a pull-up. Just in case he’s gotta poop again and can’t make it to the potty.” 

Shmi kissed Luke’s temple. “I think that we should put you in a pull-up, Bear. Daddy said you pooped earlier and you don’t wanna ruin your big boy underwear, right?” 

“Right,” Luke sighed. “I’m sleepy, daddy.” He twirled his fingers in Shmi’s graying hair. 

“I’m going to go get him dressed, why don’t you drink a Gatorade or ginger ale and take a shower? I’ll get Padmé to bring you some clean clothes and sit in here with you.” 

“Okay,” Anakin sighed, not moving from the seated position. 

* * *

Anakin didn’t move after his mom left. That took too much effort. The door clicked open, he flicked his eyes toward the door. 

“Hey, mom said you needed clean clothes?” Padmé greeted, expecting to find him in the shower. “Have you even attempted to move?”

“No. Takes effort I don’t have.” He pitched forward, vomiting into the trash can. “Ugh. I feel like garbage.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Sorry you had to miss work today.” 

“It’s alright, I’d rather be here taking care of my boys than at work worrying about you. Arms up, please.” Padmé peeled the sweat-soaked t-shirt off of him, helping him stand and remove his pants. 

“Don’t want to take a shower, I just want to go to bed,” Anakin grumbled, grasping her shoulders for balance. 

“I know, babe.”

“My back hurts.” 

“A shower will help with that,” Padmé muttered, keeping her hands near his waist, steadying him as he stepped over the rim of the tub. “Have you had anything other than that Gatorade earlier?”

“No, been sleeping mostly. Watching TV or playing games on my phone until I fall back asleep.” 

“Okay,” she turned the water on, “pop a squat. It won’t take that much effort to shower then.” Anakin sighed, resting against the cold porcelain tub. 

“It’s cold.” 

“That’s your fever. We gotta try and bring it back down.” She ran her hand through his bed head. Anakin leaned closer to her hand, looking up at her. 

“I hate throwing up,” he whispered, closing his eyes, and letting his head rest against her palm.

“Nobody likes throwing up,” she soothed. Anakin grunted. “Ready to go lay back down?” He nodded and stood. Padmé wrapped him in a towel, drying his shoulders off, and allowing him dry his hair. “Ani, does your head hurt?” 

“Yeah. My neck kinda hurts too.”

“Once your stomach settles, I’ll give you some Tylenol. You should be able to take a couple more naps without too much pain.” She kissed his cheek. Padmé helped him get dressed, first clean underwear, then clean pajama pants she offered him a clean t-shirt, but he declined. Choosing instead to fold himself around her trying to soak up her body heat. 

“Are you going to lay with us or are you going to keep a watch on the girls?” 

“I was going to keep a watch on the girls, but I can lay with you guys if you wish.”

“Play with the girls, we don’t need them getting sick as well.” Padmé scratched his scalp lightly. His hair damp from the shower spray and sticking up all over, Padmé’s fingers untangling small knots. 

“Go on, get to bed. I’ll bring in some Gatorade and crackers so you can snack. Make sure Luke drinks some water or something between naps. He’s a tiny boy already, if he doesn’t have water we’ll be making a trip to the doctor.” Anakin went back to bed, eyes already falling closed as his head hit the pillows. Luke curled against his father, clutching his trusty lion sound asleep as well. 

Leia poked her head around the door frame, ready for her afternoon nap as well. “Mommy? Is daddy sleeping?”

“Yes he his, pumpkin. What do you need?” 

“It’s nap time for Julie. Not LeLe.” Padmé smirked. 

“It’s nap time for Daddy, Luke, and Julie but not for you, huh?” 

“Right,” Leia yawned. 

“Okay, liar, why don’t we have quiet time instead of nap time.” Padmé pulled the door so it sat open just a crack and led Leia back to the living room. 

“Is Daddy going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine in a few days.” Padmé smoothed Leia’s hair down and picked her up, letting Leia rest against her hip. “You’re getting so big, Leia. Why won’t you stop growin’?” 

“Because I’m a big girl! I didn’t even go potty in my pants like Luke did!” Leia looked so proud of herself that Padmé had to smile. 

“Luke isn’t feeling good, baby. That’s why he went potty in his big boy pants. Not because he wanted to.” Leia shrugged, not really paying attention to Padmé’s explanation. She put Leia down in her bed, kissed her forehead and snuck out of the room. She ran into Anakin in the hallway. 

“Where are you going? You’re supposed to be in bed,” Padmé whispered, rubbing his bare back soothingly. 

“Luke pooped himself again, needed a new pull-up. Keep rubbing that spot. It feels good,” Anakin sighed, stepping closer to her. Padmé kept rubbing his back, supporting him more than massaging him. 

“Has he been drinking water?” 

“Yeah mom managed to get him to finish a Gatorade and eat three whole crackers. I was sleeping.” 

“Okay, I’ll get Luke cleaned up and you go back to sleep, love.” Padmé kissed his cheek, and led him back to their bedroom. “Did mom already sneak out?” 

“Yeah, she had to go to Ben’s so he could go to work,” Anakin mumbled, eyes falling closed and his muscles relaxing. “Lay with us?” Padmé obliged, climbing into her side of the bed. Both boys threw their right arms over their eyes, and a tiny bit of drool leaked out from the right corner of their mouths. Padmé kissed both of their heads before taking a picture of them. Padmé relaxed, slumping against the pillows. One of the boys would vomit soon, but for now, Padmé is content to relax with her two favorite guys.


End file.
